


Triple homicide sur les berges de la Lombrale

by opelleam



Series: Defi Sex Is Not The Enemy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Police, polar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Jennifer se rend à cette soirée qu'elle attend tant, elle n'imagine pas que ce sera la dernière de sa vie. Chassé croisé entre son histoire et celle de Paul, un des policiers appelé sur la scène du crime écrit pour la session 7 de défi LJ SINTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple homicide sur les berges de la Lombrale

**Note : Fiction écrite dans le cadre du round 7 du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy sur LJ sur[cette photo.](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/99703260/by-diana-scheunemann)  
**

* * *

L'immeuble était récent, pas plus de deux à trois ans à tout casser et se trouvait dans le nouveau quartier résidentiel à la mode. L'ensemble avait été entièrement réhabilité au cours de ces cinq dernières années. On avait « gentiment » foutu dehors les familles qui vivaient là, abattu les HLM bâtis dans les années soixante-dix et qui juraient avec l'architecture moderne de la ville et son projet environnement. Une belle excuse pour de beaux profits. Les promoteurs immobiliers s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie, attirant tous les riches parvenus, heureux de s'offrir une vue superbe sur les berges de la Lombrale. Ces dernières avaient été transformées en promenade pour jeunes couples bobo avec enfants, agrémentées de parcs et aires de jeux hyper modernes et sécurisées. Et pour conclure cet idyllique tableau et finir de convaincre les potentiels acquéreurs, la police municipale y effectuait des rondes régulières.

Le bâtiment en question était un de ceux dernier cri où le moindre mètre carré coûtait une vraie fortune. Autant dire que le loft de deux cents mètres carrés du dernier étage valait plus que le salaire, cumulé sur les dix prochaines années, de l'ensemble des membres de police qui y accomplissaient leur devoir à cet instant. Comme quoi, l'argent ne mettait pas à l'abri de tout, pas que Paul en ait conçu le moindre doute. La mort n'était pas bien difficile quant à qui elle se mettait sous la dent.

Il observa un quelques secondes la façade que les gyrophares éclairaient d'un rouge intermittent. Ce dernier se mélangeait aux lumières provenant de nombreux appartements. Cela aurait été plutôt étonnant à cinq heures passée du matin, surtout pour un dimanche, si ce n'était pour le triple homicide qu'on lui avait annoncé par téléphone. Il bâilla, pour lui aussi l'heure était matinale. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers le cordon de sécurité, n'ayant pas besoin de se présenter, serrant une main de ci delà, avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, dans lequel il délaissa les escaliers. Il vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et bâilla une nouvelle fois, s'étirant tranquillement. Une voix électronique annonça que l'ascenseur était parvenu au dernier étage.

Une voix électronique annonça que l'ascenseur était parvenu au dernier étage. Jennifer s'observa une ultime fois dans le miroir : cheveux, maquillage, décolleté, robe et talons hauts, moins de trois secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête et toujours aussi jolie. Cette soirée, elle en rêvait depuis que Julia, sa meilleure amie et complice de toujours, lui en avait parlé. Rien que le mot Julien aurait suffi à alimenter ses fantasmes d'adolescente pendant des semaines. Elle était folle de lui, naïvement, comme on peut l'être à son âge, et éperdument **.** Ca lui passerait certainement aussi vite que ça lui était venu mais pour l'heure, il était le prénom qu'elle griffonnait sur son agenda et ses cahiers en classe, assorti d'un cœur ou deux, la silhouette qu'elle croyait apercevoir et qui faisait battre son cœur, le visage qu'elle cherchait quand elles allaient au café après les cours, les gestes dont elle analysait minutieusement chaque infime mouvement, les mots qu'elle enregistrait pour plus tard en comprendre la signification cachée. Qu'il soit étudiant et de sept ans son aîné ne l'en rendait que plus craquant encore. Et puis franchement, il était juste super beau. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser si elle en jugeait par la cohorte de filles qui l'entourait. Mais Julia était persuadée qu'il craquait un peu pour elle. Après tout, c'est lui qui était venu lui parler la première fois, lui qui était revenu la fois suivante, qui lui avait proposé, à plusieurs reprises, de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et quand finalement, après avoir espéré que peut-être il les inviterait à cette soirée, dont Julia avait entendu parler une semaine plus tôt, il l'avait fait, elles avaient accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

Convaincre ses parents n'avait pas été le plus simple, mais elles y étaient parvenues à grand renfort de promesses, de « je sais » et de « tout ce que nous ne ferons pas ». Et maintenant, elles étaient là, remontant le long couloir qui menait au loft de Julien. Un loft, le mot revêtait toute une imagerie qui parlait à la midinette en elle. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais ça collait tellement bien au personnage. A vrai dire, ce soir, elle espérait qu'ils auraient l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Julia partageait son excitation, c'était la première fois qu'elles participaient à une soirée d'étudiants et c'était comme si elles s'apprêtaient à franchir un cap primordial dans la vie. Excitées et nerveuses, elles n'avaient pas cessé de pouffer pendant qu'elles se préparaient pour venir, s'attisant l'une et l'autre sur la manière dont la soirée allait se dérouler et les espoirs qu'elles en avaient. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux espérances mais à l'action. Un dernier pas et la porte d'entrée était là.

Un dernier pas et la porte d'entrée était là. Cette dernière était, logiquement, ouverte, Paul ne se fit donc pas prier et pénétra dans l'appartement. Joli, pensa-t-il alors qu'il mettait un pied dans l'entrée. Il laissa son regard parcourir les lieux. Une longue enfilade d'espaces ouverts : entrée, salle à manger, salon, bibliothèque et d'autres qu'il ne pouvait voir et le tout éclairé par de nombreuses baies vitrées, donnant en partie sur une terrasse-jardin sur laquelle les lumières n'avaient soit pas été éteintes, soit allumées lors de l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Un très beau loft et malgré le désordre qu'il y régnait, on pouvait tout de suite se rendre compte de l'argent qui avait été investi aussi bien dans la décoration que le mobilier. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose aux designers mais il était certain que chaque pièce ici était signée d'un grand nom. Elles devaient coûter une fortune mais cela n'avait visiblement pas arrêté les fêtards qui s'étaient lâchés là.

La plupart des meubles avaient été renversés, des taches, dont il préférait ignorer l'origine, étaient clairement visibles sur certains, notamment sur les chaises aux formes alambiquées qui encadraient, à l'origine, une table de salle à manger, sur laquelle des cadavres de bouteilles gisaient encore, mélangés à des restes de nourriture. Un unique escarpin rouge dépassant d'un sceau à champagne lui fit hausser les sourcils. Ici, comme un peu partout ailleurs, plusieurs officiers avaient déposé les marques qui identifiaient les pièces à conviction. A dire vrai, Paul avait l'impression qu'ils étaient partis pour étiqueter la totalité de l'appartement. Et il commençait à s'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé.

« Paul, l'interpella justement un de ses collègues et ami alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

— Salut Marc, ça va ? Bien les vacances ?

— Trop courtes, soupira son ami.

— J'imagine. Alors la Martinique, aussi bien qu'on le dit ?

— Superbe, Natacha a adoré, moi aussi soit dit en passant. Tu verrais ces paysages… »

Tandis que Marc lui résumait rapidement ses vacances, Paul poursuivit sa petite observation. On avait beau dire que seules les femmes savaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois, les flics semblaient avoir développé le même genre de capacités, tout du moins en ce qui le concernait. Il remarqua à l'autre bout du loft que plusieurs gars du SAMU s'affairaient autour de ce qui devait forcément être les témoins. Il les voyait mal depuis son emplacement. Il aurait de toute façon le loisir de les observer de plus près bien assez tôt. Marc, même s'il n'avait pas le regard de son collègue sur lui, savait que ce dernier l'écoutait et continuait donc son petit monologue. Il ne fit même pas de pause, lorsqu'ils durent s'écarter pour laisser passer un homme de la brigade scientifique. Ils y étaient bien trop habitués. S'en même s'en rendre compte, ils firent quelques pas qui les amenèrent dans le salon. Enfin l'un des trois coins salons que comportait le loft, comme si ça avait un intérêt d'en avoir autant. Un c'était quand même bien suffisant.

« Bref, il faut vraiment que vous y alliez, conclut Marc et Paul reporta ses yeux marron sur lui.

— On y pensera, on y pensera, répondit-il.

— En attendant, place au boulot, reprit son ami, je te fais un topo.

— Je suis tout ouïe.

— Bien, hier soir, le propriétaire des lieux, Julien Saulun a organisé une petite fête pour ses vingt-cinq ans. »

A la mine surprise de son collègue, il ajouta : « Oui, je sais, vingt-cinq ans et propriétaire d'un loft pareil, ça rend envieux. »

« Oui, je sais vingt-cinq ans et propriétaire d'un loft pareil, ça rend envieux », remarqua Adrien.

Il faisait partie des personnes que ni Julia ni Jennifer n'avaient encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer ou même simplement de voir en compagnie de Julien, un de ses potes pourtant, avait-il dit, mais qui avait autre chose à faire que de traîner dans les bars. Le clin d'œil qu'il leur avait adressé les avait fait rire, enfin surtout Julia. Jennifer la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que sa meilleure amie était en train de craquer complètement sur le blondinet. De toute façon, Julia n'aimait que les blonds ! Elle avait le fantasme du surfeur australien. Elle disait que c'était normal puisqu'elle était blonde. D'ailleurs, preuve qu'elle avait raison, Jennifer, brune, était bien plus souvent attiré par les bruns. Sa meilleure amie ne partageait pas son point de vue sur cette théorie tirée par les cheveux, mais enfin, chacun voit midi à sa porte, pensait-elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attraction était visiblement réciproque. Le jeune homme les avait alpaguées très rapidement après leur arrivée, se proposant pour aller leur chercher un verre, puis un deuxième et… elle regarda la bouteille de bière dans sa main, le combientième était-ce déjà ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, on s'en fichait bien. Elle se sentait très bien pour le moment, gaie mais pas trop. Elle ne tiqua même pas lorsqu'elle accepta la cigarette que Julia lui passa. Elle ne fumait pas d'habitude mais ce n'était pas une soirée ordinaire. Et puis, c'était un peu impressionnant d'être là avec toutes ces personnes plus âgées qu'elles, alors ça lui donnait un peu de contenance. Encore que, comme lui avait discrètement fait remarquer son amie, à voir les jeux stupides de certains, action ou vérité à grands renfort de descentes de verres en guise de gages, dégustation mystère d'alcools dont on avait enlevé les étiquettes, les soirées d'étudiants n'étaient pas si différentes de celles des lycéens.

Jennifer détourna le regard pour le promener sur le reste de l'appartement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Julien vive dans un palais pareil. Quand il avait dit loft, elle n'avait pas visualisé quelque chose d'aussi grand. Et peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour loger ses nombreux amis car pour l'heure, il était plein de monde en train de boire, fumer, danser et… Un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention vers la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle une des invités se baladait, dansant et se déshabillant à moitié. Un de ses escarpins, qu'elle avait jeté, était tombé au sol et avait entraîné avec lui un verre dont personne ne semblait se soucier. Elle non plus et cela ne l'empêcha d'ailleurs pas de jeter le second, sous les encouragements de ses spectateurs. Il atterrit dans le seau à champagne, s'accrochant sur son rebord. Quand elle attaqua sa robe, les mecs présents sifflèrent et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Jennifer sourit. Peut-être que les soirées d'étudiants n'étaient pas différentes de celles des lycéens, néanmoins celle-ci promettait d'être mémorable et elle était vraiment ravie d'en être.

La seule chose qu'elle déplorait, c'était qu'à part leur avoir fait la bise et leur avoir dit qu'il était heureux qu'elles aient pu venir, Julien ne s'était pas intéressé à elles. Autant dire qu'une partie d'elle était complètement dépitée. Et ce n'était pas les trois-quatre garçons qui étaient venus l'aborder qui avait pu y changer grand-chose. Elle était amoureuse et n'en avait que pour l'objet de son affection. Elle le chercha des yeux, le repérant avec un groupe d'amis un peu plus loin sur la terrasse. Elle détourna le regard, le reportant sur son amie, surprise du silence qui venait de se faire à ses côtés et comprit qu'elle tenait désormais la chandelle.

Jennifer soupira, elle était contente pour Julia mais elle n'allait quand même pas rester là. De nouveau, elle observa la terrasse. Courage, pensa-t-elle. Elle expira un grand coup et se leva. Elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle naviguait entre les groupes pour atteindre la baie qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Julien qui recrachait la fumée de son joint. Il semblait complètement pris par sa conversation et elle n'osa pas s'incruster. Elle n'était pas forcément timide mais les bribes, qui lui parvenaient, l'informaient qu'ils parlaient politique et économie et honnêtement, elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air d'une idiote, ni d'une potiche. Elle détourna donc son attention pour la reporter sur la vue. Et quelle vue.

Elle se perdit un instant à contempler le fleuve en contrebas. La Lombrale était le joyau de la ville et il était incroyablement bien mis en valeur dans ce nouveau quartier. Elle imaginait à quel point cela devait être agréable de prendre son petit déjeuner là, en admirant les reflets du soleil sur le fleuve, laissant son esprit divaguer sur une relation avec Julien et à quoi cela ressemblerait.

« Hé », entendit-elle derrière elle.

Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle se retourna et offrit un grand sourire à son amour du moment, constatant sa proximité. Comme toujours, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

« Hé, répondit-elle.

— Tu t'ennuies ?

— Non, pourquoi ? »

Il lui sourit et elle le trouva plus craquant que jamais.

« T'es là, toute seule.

— Oh, je prenais l'air. »

Ils se turent un instant, se dévorant des yeux, se souriant de plus en plus ouvertement. C'était comme dans un rêve, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, c'était parfait et en même temps, il y avait là, la délicieuse angoisse de se dire qu'elle se faisait peut-être un film, qu'il ne se passerait peut-être rien. Et l'espoir, le doux espoir qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur.

« Viens danser », dit-il finalement en lui attrapant la main.

Elle se laissa entraîner, avec plaisir, à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce principale dont les meubles avaient été dégagés pour créer la piste de danse. Jennifer ne connaissait pas du tout le morceau qui était en train de passer mais ils se mélangèrent aux autres invités, naviguant pour se retrouver au centre. Julien la colla contre lui, une de ses mains se posant naturellement au creux de ses reins. Ils se sourirent.

Ils se sourirent.

« Tu m'étonnes, je crois que je n'aurais pas assez de toute une vie pour me payer ça.

— Merci papa, répondit Marc.

— Ouais.

— Bref, alcool, drogue, on a trouvé des traces de cocaïne sur plusieurs petites tables, des mégots de joints dans la plupart des cendriers, sexe et musique à fond. Tu vois un peu le genre.

— Je vois surtout l'état de l'appartement », s'amusa Paul.

Et il était clair à la mine de ce dernier que ça avait dû être une sacré fiesta, les cadavres de bouteilles vides étaient présents un peu partout : vodka, gin, whisky et champagne alias les grands gagnants à la loterie du bourrage de gueule, des bouteilles de soft vides aussi, des cendriers qui dégueulaient littéralement de mégots, des sols immondes suite aux marques laissées par les chaussures ayant piétiné dans des boissons renversées. C'était sans compter les restes de nourriture qui maculaient eux aussi le béton anthracite du sol, et quelques meubles, comme il l'avait remarqué dès ses premiers pas dans le loft. Paul n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que ce canapé blanc se remettrait de la trace de ce qui devait être du guacamole.

« Les voisins sont montés plusieurs fois pour se plaindre du bruit, mais cela sans aucun résultat. A quatre heures du matin, ils ont fini par appeler la police pour tapage nocturne puis une demi-heure plus tard pour prévenir qu'ils avaient entendu ce qu'ils ont pris pour des feux d'artifice, une patrouille s'est mise en route.

— Il ne devait déjà plus y en avoir un seul de sobre », commenta Paul.

Cela fit rire Marc.

« En tout cas, pas parmi ceux qui étaient encore là quand on est arrivé, on a même un coma éthylique.

— Ca ne me surprend pas.

— Les pompiers l'ont déjà emmené.

— Vous avez regroupés les autres là », commenta Paul.

Marc hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches, ayant continué à progresser dans l'appartement, Paul put observer les quelques personnes assises sur un long canapé d'angle. Les visages étaient blancs et vaseux. Les coulées de mascara en étaient d'autant plus visibles chez les jeunes femmes. Et jeunes, elles semblaient toutes l'être, beaucoup trop à son goût. Plusieurs policiers étaient autour d'eux. Ils semblaient tous exténués, choqués, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« Des blessés parmi eux ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas grand-chose, des coupures, des bobos provoqués par la panique.

— Ces deux-là ont l'air complètement out. »

« Ces deux-là ont l'air complètement out », s'amusa Julien alors qu'il se posait sur un de ses canapés. Il attrapa Jennifer et l'assit sur ses genoux. Elle sourit bêtement. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'être comme ça avec le garçon de ses rêves. Cette soirée était parfaite et l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité n'était pas le seul responsable du petit nuage sur lequel elle flottait. Ils avaient dansé une heure, peut-être plus et Julien ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule fois, la serrant contre lui, caressant ses flancs, ses hanches. Quand il s'était penché afin de l'embrasser pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose en elle, son cœur, son ventre, allait exploser. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait survécu pour d'autres baisers et des petits rires complices qui avaient fini de la faire fondre. Elle aurait bien couru raconter ce qu'il se passait à Julia mais elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner son chevalier servant et elle ignorait où se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Elles auraient tout le temps de tout se dire plus tard dans la journée.

La musique avait changé pour une série de morceaux plus rythmés et une des meilleures amies de Julien les avait rejoints. La complicité entre ces deux-là aurait pu rendre Jennifer jalouse si Julien n'avait pas cessé de la coller, de caresser ses cheveux, son visage, de l'embrasser encore. Et si malgré cela, elle avait encore eu un doute quelconque, ce dernier aurait été levé lorsque la jeune femme, Caroline, l'avait tout de suite reconnue comme étant « la fameuse Jennifer dont tu m'as parlé ». Le « oui, la sublime Jennifer » que Julien avait répondu l'avait fait passer au stade de l'euphorie totale qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté.

« Ils sont totalement défoncés tu veux dire, oui », commenta Caroline alors qu'elle se vautrait à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son front et elle les dégagea d'un geste automatique.

« Je te parie que tu leur agiterais tes seins sous le nez qu'ils ne le verraient même pas », commenta le propriétaire des lieux.

Caroline se leva, un peu titubante, ce qui les fit rire bêtement. Ils avaient continué à boire pendant qu'ils dansaient, et Jennifer avait adoré le faire au même goulot que son petit ami. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il l'était mais au vu de ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, lui avouant qu'il avait craqué sur elle dès le début, qu'il était super heureux qu'elle soit venue, qu'elle était magnifique, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de douter que leur relation perdurerait au-delà de la soirée.

La jeune blonde esquissa quelques pas de danse en s'approchant de ses deux « victimes », releva son haut avant de se pencher en avant, collant son soutien-gorge sous le nez d'un des types, qui de son côté fixait son visage, les yeux écarquillés avant de sourire de façon stupide. Julien et Jennifer éclatèrent de rire. Caroline, contente du résultat, se retourna, agitant son arrière-train dans une passable imitation de danseuse de striptease qui les acheva. Ils rirent tant et tant que Jennifer finit allongée sur le canapé, suppliant Caroline d'arrêter tellement elle avait mal au ventre. Cette dernière s'écroula à son tour et il leur fallut une petite dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. Jennifer s'essuya les yeux des larmes de rire qui y avaient perlé. Elle sentit Julien bouger légèrement et le laissa venir se placer au-dessus d'elle.

« Ce que tu es belle quand tu ris comme ça », remarqua-t-il.

Elle rougit de ce compliment, heureuse qu'il ne puisse le déceler sous les couleurs qui teintaient toujours ses joues. Elle s'enhardit et releva légèrement le visage pour venir l'embrasser. Il grogna doucement dans le baiser et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Sa bouche avait le goût du tabac et de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingéré mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« Oh non les tourtereaux, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi. J'ai déjà l'impression que ça baise de partout dans c't' appart. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, pensa Jennifer, plusieurs couples avaient annexé les nombreux canapés pour s'y câliner. Julia, qu'elle avait finie par apercevoir lorsqu'ils étaient venus s'asseoir, n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché les lèvres de sa conquête du soir. Peut-être qu'elles repartiraient sans plus être célibataire ni l'une ni l'autre. La pensée lui plaisait beaucoup en tout cas.

« On peut aller dans ma chambre si on te dérange, la taquina Julien.

— Oh tu peux toujours si vous n'avez rien contre le fait de partager. » Au froncement de sourcils de son ami, Caroline se fit un plaisir de poursuivre. « Quand j'y suis passée tout à l'heure ils étaient cinq sur ton lit et déjà passablement déshabillés, j'imagine que ça a viré à la partouze là. »

Le visage de Julien afficha une grimace que Jennifer trouva adorable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, elle se sentait complètement euphorique. Ils se séparèrent cependant, non sans se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » finit par demander Julien.

De nombreuses choses étaient possibles. Même si beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà partis, il en restait suffisamment pour créer des groupes d'activité. Certains dansaient encore, d'autres jouaient à ce qui devait être un strip-poker, d'autres encore continuaient à boire, à parler. D'énormes éclats de rire ne cessaient de leur parvenir depuis la terrasse. Caroline réfléchit un instant, ses yeux parcourant l'appartement.

« Tu sais ce qui manque chez toi : un jacuzzi ! Ce serait top, on prendrait une bouteille de champ' et on la siroterait dedans.

— J'ai pas de maillot de bain », remarqua très pragmatique Jennifer.

Caroline haussa les épaules.

« T'as une culotte et un soutien-gorge, c'est pareil. »

Jennifer pouffa de nouveau, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle finalement. Mais il n'y a pas de jacuzzi.

— J'ai une baignoire », s'amusa Julien.

Caroline haussa les épaules, avec une petite mine qui voulait dire « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu es sérieuse en plus, s'esclaffa Julien.

— Un peu oui !

— T'en dit quoi, bébé ? »

Intérieurement, Jennifer était perdue pour le monde. Bébé... ahhh, elle adorait la façon dont il disait ça et tout ce que ça sous-entendait.

« Je vais pas dire non pour te voir à moitié nu », répondit-elle sans réfléchir avant qu'une expression horrifiée s'étale sur son visage.

Caroline éclata de rire et Julien sourit.

« Toi, je t'aime, » reprit la blonde entre deux éclats de rire.

Voyant que sa déclaration était bien accueillie, Jennifer se sentit plus sûre d'elle et lui tira la langue.

Julien se releva et leur tendit la main.

« Direction la salle de bains. »

« Direction la salle de bains, l'informa Marc alors qu'il guidait son collègue. C'est là que sont les corps. Les choses sont un peu floues, vu l'état des témoins, mais d'après les recoupements que nous avons déjà pu faire, il semblerait que l'ex-petit ami d'une des victimes est arrivé peu de temps avant notre patrouille, complètement soûl et/ou sous l'emprise de la drogue. Nous en saurons plus une fois que nous aurons les résultats de ses analyses. Il a parcouru l'appartement en hurlant le nom de sa copine, personne ne s'en est inquiété. »

Paul leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait imaginer que la réaction avait plutôt était de l'ordre du rire que d'autres choses. Et en même temps, à leur âge, aurait-il réagi autrement, surtout avec une bonne quantité d'alcool dans le sang et quelques joints pour agrémenter le tout. Oui, ils avaient tous dû penser que ce type était fait comme un trou et qu'il faisait un mauvais trip.

« Quand il a commencé à mettre l'appartement sans dessus-dessous pour trouver la demoiselle, certaines personnes se sont interposées ou ont, en tout cas, essayé de le calmer. On a un beau cocard sur l'un des témoins. Le gars n'a rien voulu entendre. Et quand d'autres se sont ramenés en voyant que les choses tournaient mal, notre hurluberlu a sorti un flingue. Tu imagines la réaction de panique que ça a engendrée. Du moins, pour ceux qui étaient à côté.

— Des coups de feu ?

— Deux, sans blessé grave, un effleurement qui explique le sang que tu vois ici. »

Marc lui indiqua les deux impacts de balles dans les murs et la tache de sang que Paul avait déjà repérée.

« A partir de là, les choses sont encore plus confuses, la plupart des témoins étaient trop choqués pour assimiler quoi que ce soit.

— Je présume que le blessé a lui aussi été évacué.

— Bingo, second parti après notre coma éthylique. »

Paul hocha la tête. Marc s'écarta, ils étaient parvenus à la porte de la salle de bains.

Ils étaient parvenus à la porte de la salle de bains. Julien avait attrapé du champagne dans la cuisine et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir tandis que Caroline faisait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Dès qu'elle jugea cette dernière à bonne température, elle commença à se défaire de sa robe. Jennifer hésita un instant, mais Julien lui tendit la bouteille dont il venait de prendre une gorgée. Elle l'imita mais ne prévoyant pas le poids s'en reversa sur elle, ce qui suffit à ranimer leur rire.

« Allez, à l'eau », les encouragea Caroline en enjambant la baignoire, y glissant à moitié et éclaboussant partout.

La seule réaction de Julien fut de rire un peu plus et en simple caleçon, il la suivit. Il tendit la main vers Jennifer. Cette dernière s'était déjà dévêtue et se glissa dans l'eau avec enthousiasme. A un autre moment, ou plus particulièrement, si elle avait moins bu, elle n'aurait certainement jamais osé aller jusque-là, mais à cet instant, elle trouvait que c'était sans doute la chose la plus drôle qu'ils puissent inventer. Et se retrouver serrés tous les trois dans la baignoire pourtant large du jeune homme, apparaissait comme une suite logique de la soirée. Jennifer fit quelques clapotis de ses doigts de pied qui la firent sourire bêtement avant de la faire rire quand l'eau éclaboussa légèrement Caroline. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'aspergent tels des gamins de dix ans et qu'ils finissent plus mouillés que s'ils avaient vraiment profité d'un jacuzzi. C'était amusant et en même temps, excitant de jouer ainsi dans l'eau, de se coller les uns aux autres pour essayer de se couler gentiment, de profiter que l'un soit en train de boire une gorgée de champagne pour l'asperger davantage. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans la salle de bains, se répercutant d'un mur à l'autre sans discontinuer.

Aussi, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite le bruit qui venait de l'appartement. Des voix s'étaient bien élevées, mais aucun des trois n'y avait réellement prêté attention. Pourtant quand un son qu'ils ne furent pas en mesure d'identifier retentit et que des cris suivirent, ils arrêtèrent leurs jeux de gamins et se fixèrent. Jennifer était assise à cheval sur Caroline.

« Ils sont en train de faire quoi de l'autre côté ? » demanda cette dernière.

Julien haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont mis un film, non ? Ou alors ils viennent de casser quelque chose de particulièrement bruyant, ricana Jennifer.

— Quoi que ce soit, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir, non ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Jennifer se déplaça jusqu'à lui, s'accrochant à son cou, une adorable moue sur le visage.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'acc… »

La phrase de Caroline fut couverte par le choc violent de la porte qui frappa contre le mur et qui les fit sursauter de concert. Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle de bains. Jennifer n'avait jamais vu le type qui s'y tenait mais instinctivement la peur s'empara d'elle et elle se colla un peu plus à Julien. L'homme avait le visage déformé par la colère et ses yeux brûlaient de haine alors qu'ils prenaient la pleine mesure de la scène.

« Pierre, lança Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Espèce de salope, j'en étais sûr. »

Julien se redressa et instinctivement Jennifer rechercha la proximité de l'autre jeune femme.

« Ecoute… »

Mais à cet instant, l'autre pointa l'arme qu'aucun des trois n'avait remarquée jusque-là. Julien recula brusquement de surprise, glissant dans la baignoire et finissant de détremper le sol autour d'eux. Jennifer cria.

« Toi la pute, ta gueule », hurla Pierre.

Jennifer n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, elle avait bien entendu la détonation, mais elle ne réussit pas à l'enregistrer, pas plus que la deuxième, ni les cris de Julien et Caroline. Elle s'enfonça, regardant le sang s'écouler de son ventre. La douleur vint rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, emportant comme dernière image : l'eau rouge de la baignoire.

L'eau rouge de la baignoire fut étonnamment la première chose qui attira les yeux de Paul lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Plus que les trois corps qui gisaient devant lui, plus que l'odeur de sang frais aussi. On s'accrochait parfois à des détails idiots.

« Selon toute logique, continua Marc, notre forcené est arrivé ici presque tout de suite et a ouvert le feu sur ces trois-là. »

Paul observa les cadavres qui s'offraient à lui. Un couple se trouvait dans la baignoire : une jeune fille tout d'abord, adossée à celle-ci et enfoncée presque de tout son long. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés aux rebords en émail, indiquant clairement qu'elle avait dû glisser le long de ceux-ci. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, s'était effondré face la première, ses bras et sa tête pendaient depuis la baignoire. L'arrière de son crâne était visible, tout comme l'impact de balle qui l'avait fendu. Une flaque de sang s'était formée sous lui et continuait à être alimenté par sa blessure. Cette dernière n'avait pu être faite qu'après qu'il se soit écroulé sans quoi son corps serait parti en arrière. Paul se tendit légèrement et remarqua le trou dans le dos du jeune homme duquel du sang s'écoulait également.

« Jennifer Dullin, dix-sept ans, reprit Marc. Sa meilleure amie fait partie des témoins. »

Dix-sept ans, pensa Paul alors que ses yeux revenaient vers le visage de la jeune fille. Il lui en aurait facilement donné cinq de plus mais même alors, elle aurait été encore bien trop jeune pour mourir comme ça.

« Julien Saulun le propriétaire, continua Marc. Une balle pour elle, deux pour lui. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir si elle n'avait pas été aussi près de son meurtrier. »

Paul hocha la tête. Il était clair qu'ils avaient été des cibles bien faciles. Le dernier corps était celui d'une autre jeune femme, étendue au sol, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Son sang maculait le carrelage crème.

« Elle a été sortie de la baignoire après qu'on lui ai tiré dessus, commenta-t-il alors qu'il suivait des yeux des traces de sang.

— Exact. Caroline Kovinski, vingt-trois ans, la petite amie en question. Comme les autres, une balle dans le ventre, non mortelle, sortie de l'eau par son ex-fiancé, Pierre Guillemet, qui l'a achevée en l'étranglant d'après ce qu'on pense.

— Crime passionnel ?

— On dirait bien. Les officiers ont trouvé notre coupable à quatre pattes par terre, serrant le corps de sa petite amie en train de pleurer et de répéter: « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?» dixit l'agent Ludon qui est arrivé en premier sur les lieux. Il semblerait que les deux n'étaient pas séparés depuis longtemps et qu'il le vivait mal. Il faudra voir ce que les gars ont pu obtenir comme renseignements, j'en étais là quand tu es arrivé. »

Paul hocha la tête.

« Les deux autres étaient là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment à mon avis », reprit Marc.

Paul soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de morts. Des victimes collatérales, leur boulot en recelait des tas. Mais, quand ils étaient jeunes comme cela, une part de lui, qu'il chérissait car il craignait le jour où il serait tellement blasé que ça ne lui ferait plus rien, en souffrait toujours. Il observa encore un instant les trois corps avant qu'un des médecins légistes ne fasse son entrée.

« Vous avez fini ? demanda ce dernier.

— Ouais, ouais, vas-y mon vieux, » lui répondit Marc en lui assénant une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

Paul le suivit en dehors de la salle de bains.

« Si je suis bien, reprit-il, nous avons le coupable, l'arme du crime je suppose et les témoins, tu me rappelles pourquoi on m'a fait venir ? »

Son ami sourit.

« C'est ça d'avoir eu une promo mon gars, plaisanta-t-il. Mais on t'a laissé le forcené dans une des pièces, on l'a pas encore évacué, tu auras tout le loisir de l'accompagner et de l'interroger au poste.

— Génial, tout ce que j'aime.

— Vois le côté positif, vu le temps que ça va te prendre pour qu'il aligne deux phrases cohérentes, ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir le plaisir d'annoncer la nouvelle aux parents des victimes. »

Il avait beau avoir un sourire aux lèvres, Paul le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'intérieurement, son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Ils se turent un instant, chacun dans ses pensées.

« J'espère ne jamais voir un de vous venir m'annoncer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de ce genre à Alicia », ajouta Marc.

— T'inquiète. »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, j'ypense parfois, elle va sur ses seize ans et cette gamine là, jenecrois pas que c'était une mauvaise môme. J'ai parlé un peu à sa meilleure amie et c'était juste des ados normales, invitées à une fête. »

Paul observa les lieux encore une fois. Marc avait raison, tous les participants de cette petite sauterie, ou en tout cas la plupart, ne devaient sûrement pas être de sales gamins. Les trois qui y étaient restés ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à ce que cela soit la dernière soirée de leur vie. Lui aussi espérait qu'on ne viendrait jamais lui apprendre qu'un de ses enfants était mort ou pire encore qu'il le découvrirait en arrivant sur les lieux d'un crime. Mais, si son métier lui avait appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne pourrait rien faire qui empêcherait cela. Avec le temps, il était devenu fataliste, du moins, en partie.

« Ceinture de chasteté et couvent, je te le dis souvent, répondit-il finalement. De toute façon, c'est ce que j'ai prévu pour Lola dès qu'elle sera en âge. »

Les deux hommes rirent doucement. Dans leur métier, il fallait savoir ne pas se prendre au sérieux.

« Allez, mon vieux, notre coupable n'attend plus que toi. »

Paul leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son collègue. La journée serait longue et chargée en émotions.

FIN


End file.
